


collection of eren ficlets

by dogmat



Series: snk drabbles [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Always a titan!Eren, Broken Speech, Candies, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, author refuses to reread her works, chaotic yeagers, floch can't remember eren's name, keith shadis is a softie, no beta we die like marco, underground eren yeager, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmat/pseuds/dogmat
Summary: Collection of SNK ficlets from my collection of unfinished drafts that revolve around Eren.1. UNDERGROUND!EREN, Levi meets the famed, 'monster' of the Underground2. Eren has always been a Titan, and on that fateful day, he met Armin and Mikasa.3. Eren talks about the battle of Trost (where he was eaten by a Titan)4. Eren always has candy in his pockets5. Five-years-old Eren has no friends6. Eren is flexible7. modern!au, the chaotic Yeager family8. transmigration AU (+ a system)9. Keith Shadis is a softie for Eren
Series: snk drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	1. Eren in the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a collection of SNK (eren) ficlets! A majority (all) of them are old fics that I never got to the point of finishing, and since some of them are pretty short, I decided to cram them here! I found roughly five unfinished drafts which I'll definitely be posting here!
> 
> If I ever get to the point of writing a continuation of any of these, I'll post them here and write 'PART 2'.
> 
> Enjoy!

“A monster?”

Levi looked at Erwin confusedly. He raised an eyebrow at the taller man, gesturing to him to continue. 

Erwin nodded. “A few years ago, a strange rumour surfaced,” he explained. “Seemingly a monster for its ferocious strength, its story spread from its original place; the Underground.”

Levi jerked at the name. “The Underground?” He repeated. He turned his head back at the window, glancing lazily at the scenery before him. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“ _It_ is apparently in the form of a boy… and the description is eerily similar to the boy the two from the 104th Trainee Squad is looking for.”

“And?”

Erwin continued, “The boy apparently disappeared during the fall of Shiganshina… and he may be behind the attacks on the members of the Military Police.”

“Even if that’s the case, _why are you telling this to me?_ ”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“ _Hah?”_

“I need you to find him.”

* * *

And so, Levi found himself back in the Underground after so many years. The lack of sunlight was strangely comforting but it gave him a sense of uneasiness, the darkness curling in the depth of his guts, shaking in excitement.

The Underground wasn’t a place ruled by laws. Far from it, actually. You could kill someone in the alleyways and there would be no consequences. Just as long as you’re not found by the wrong people, you’ll be fine. 

For Levi, this was the place where he was born. He lived in the dark place for such a long time, he knew nothing else until he joined the Survey Scouts. 

_“You little shit!”_

Levi paused in his thoughts. His feet stopped mid-movement and his eyes were drawn to the alleyway, towards the source of the voice. Suddenly, a body was flung from the narrow alley and hit the walls. Hard. 

There were murmurs—and people began to gather. Some in distaste, and some in curiosity. Strangely enough, there were some here in anticipation.

“Pity the man.”

“Pity ‘im? Probably did sumthin’ bad to anger the monster.”

Another man came running out of the ally, freezing at the people gathering around him. He looked back in utter fear and—

Was instantly flung just like the earlier man.

The sound of whispers got larger when a hooded figure leisurely walked out and stopped in front of the two men. The hooded figure was tall—or taller than Levi, much to his displeasure—and despite the larger majority of the figure’s figure being unseen, Levi saw the hints of brown hair peeking from the hood. The figure wore simple clothes, easily forgotten, and never given a second glance. It consisted of brown pants and brown—though a shade lighter—boots. A hint of green sleeves peeked from the dark, greyish hood, and Levi was hit with just how tan the figure seemed to be for someone living underground. Though pale, the skin contrasted greatly with the greyish white tint of those living in the Underground had.

“Shat! It’s really him!” One of them hissed.

“The Monster!”

“Clear the way!”

And somehow, Levi found himself all alone on the streets with the hooded figure. Well, besides the two unconscious men, he was alone.

Levi cleared his throat. “So you’re the infamous ‘Monster’?” He idly walked forward.

The figure turned his way. “...”

“Soldiers aren’t welcomed here,” the figure finally said. _He_ ; Levi thought if the low tone was anything to say.

Levi scoffed. “You think I don’t know? I was born and raised here. Nah, I’m looking for someone.”

The figure cocked his head. He said, “I could help you. I’m very familiar around here.”

Levi nodded. “We’re technically looking for two people—however, the information we have gives us a reason to assume that they are, indeed, the same people,” he told the figure. “We’re looking for a boy. Around fifteen in age with dark brown hair and bright green eyes.” He glanced at the figure.

He continued. “His name,” he paused for a moment. “Is Eren Yeager.”

The figure froze all of a sudden before.

“I…” the figure swallowed. He hesitated for a brief moment before shakily saying, “ _I’m_ … I’m Eren. Eren Yeager.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Oh? _Interesting…"_


	2. always a Titan!Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan!Eren finally became a human and stuck into the walls that fateful day. (Always a Titan!Eren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very FIRST draft of Enigma on a Spring Day, but without the elaborate plot. I found this deep in my drafts, and I don't even want to see it. However, I hope you guys'll enjoy this!

His memories were far foggier in this form. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t remember  _ anything _ . He remembered some things—as muddled as they were—and they were the memories he grasped with desperation in the darkness. Holding it like a lifeline, he held the memories of that day with delicate hands.

_ “Corporal!” _

_ Despite moving in a blur, he saw the whole scene as if it was in slow-motion. Graceful twists and turns and an instantaneous kill right at the nape. Hiding behind a thick tree, the titan stared at the man in awe as the man continued to kill his kind. Unconsciously, he covered his nape with his hands. _

The memory afterwards was foggy—like all his memories in this form—but he did remember something.

_ The man in green barely dodged the titan’s mouth and his body hit the tree. Hard. A new titan appeared, running towards the fallen man with eagerness.  _

_ In an instant, he left his hiding spot and crushed the three titan’s heads until they no longer moved. He wondered where the other humans went—confused at the lack of people. Another titan appeared from behind and the titan had the misfortune to have his head punched off the nape. _

_ He stepped forward the fallen man and—as much as his large hands could—gently lifted the body off the ground and placed it onto a high branch. Letting out a soft sound, akin to a grunt, he gathered the fallen silver items he saw many humans have on their back and put them on the man’s lap. _

_ Finally, the man spoke. He said, “What the actual fuck?” _

_ The titan cocked his head to the side like a child. His glowing blue-green eyes stared back at the man intelligently. Distantly, he heard the sound of rustling nearby, signalling his departure. Quietly, he left the man on a tree branch and left—but not before exchanging a glance at the man sitting on the branch. _

_ Black hair, pale skin, grey-blue eyes. _

Like a prayer, like a lifeline; the titan kept the memory of the man staring at him in shock near his heart, hoping that maybe in the future, he would be able to meet him one again.

And he did.

That day, hiding behind the trees like he always was, he watched as the group of humans in green rode their horses towards the walls. At the center was the human he saved, looking remarkably small compared to the others. As they neared the walls, they turned, their backs now facing the titan, revealing the symbol resembling two wings—black and white respectively. 

The titan wistfully stared at the group returning to their homes, wishing that he could be part of the group, however, as much as he wanted, he knew he couldn’t.

He could understand human speech, but he couldn’t speak it. He could  _ barely _ understand the human’s way of living. He couldn’t understand the human’s actions behind things. Why they bothered to lie, why they acted a certain way. In contrast to the titans who simply  _ ate, _ it was far too complex. Besides, it had been so long since he was in his human form and he feared that his human form was similar to his titan—looking nothing like a human.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, the titan—with his knee drawn to his chest, curled up as if hesitant to take up any more space than needed—dejectedly stared at the tall wall from afar. His eyes squinted at something he spotted, a bare speckle, but something nonetheless. And all of the sudden, as if lightning struck, a massive titan stood before the walls where the speckles stood. 

The titan only watched with a curious gaze until all hell broke loose. The massive titan kicked open the walls, letting in several smaller titans. Some were moving sluggishly while others ran with a horrifying speed. He let out a small roar and began to run towards the opening, mixing himself within the hungry titans. 

He thought of the little man he saved—the one that entered the walls a while ago—and began to worry. However, despite mixing within the other titans, something—or someone harshly grabbed him by his neck, pulling him out of the hoard of titans. He turned around to growl at the perpetrator before freezing.

In front of him was a titan. Lacking any sort of skin, every muscle was easily seen. Despite this, the titan had luscious, shoulder-length blonde hair and clear blue eyes that stared curiously—a nd a little apprehensive—at him. Immediately, the titan before him gripped his shoulder and head with both hands, and then…

_ Ripped him apart. _

* * *

Had it only been Carla, the situation—though grim—wouldn’t be so bad. But, despite all the prayers, Carla was completely crushed by the fallen house with Armin stuck in the rubble. One of his legs was crushed by a pillar and all Mikasa could do was stare helplessly as other civilians ignored them in favour of escaping.

“Mikasa,” Armin grunted. “Run!”

Mikasa stubbornly shook her head. With determination, she attempted to raise the wooden pillar from the smaller boy’s leg. The wood barely budged and even worse, it splintered her hands that held the wood. Regardless, she continued to try to raise the pillar.

“Mikasa! You need to run!” Armin desperately yelled at his companion.

Mikasa glared at the shorter boy and continued to grip the wooden pillar. She shook her head and ignored the pleas the body under the rubble attempted to say.

“No!” Mikasa interrupted. “I need to get you out—”

“Mikasa, watch out!” 

While she never made any sound to recognize the large sounds nearing them, it was for a good reason. The large sounds of titans walking around were heard all around them, making it easier to overlook one near them. She was almost too late to realize the large titan nearing them when a hand suddenly gripped the wooden pillar and…  _ threw it off. _

Armin pulled himself away from the rubble and immediately found himself held in a bridal style. He blinked, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. His companion, like him, stared at the young man who easily threw off the wooden pillar she had been struggling on like it was the lightest thing in the world.

The young man had brown, short, and uneven hair, looking to be around thirteen or fourteen. He wore simple clothes, easily overlooked, whose colors mostly consisted of earth-tones. The most remarkable thing, however, was his eyes. They were no doubt blue-green, but depending on the light, the color changed. Sometimes, it almost looked like a lime green—and sometimes, it looked sky-blue. Despite this, the one thing Mikasa knew about the eyes, was that it looked  _ glowing _ with gold specks surrounding his pupils.

The two children plus the teenage boy reached the boats in record time, somehow managing to get on the last boat before the gate completely closed. Armin looked away when he saw a civilian going as far as to jump in an attempt to grip the deck, only to fall back down into the waters.

It was horrifying how things could change so abruptly in just a single day. The life of peace, living a life of ignorance was immediately replaced with living a life as refugees, living on the scraps the government ‘gratefully’ gave.

* * *

The boy who saved the two children seemed to be unable to talk in the same language, often resorting to grunts or growls. However, he seemed to understand what they said…  _ barely _ . Oftentimes, the boy cocked his head to the side, unable to understand the immense vocabulary that left Armin’s mouth. Still, the boy made an effort to understand and to help the two children out. 

On the day after getting out of Shiganshina, the two children were tired and mostly curled up in the corners. The boy disappeared for a while before returning with two loaves of bread. He never ate. 

On the second day, when Mikasa shivered at the cold air that penetrated her thin dress, the boy returned with a red scarf that he gently wrapped around her. Again returning with bread like the day before, the days were spent in silence.

On the third day, the boy appeared with his usual two loaves of bread, and like always, he never ate.

On the fourth day, the two children asked for the boy’s name.

“ _ Jaeger, _ ” replied the boy.

Armin and Mikasa shared a glance.

“Could he be related to Dr. Jaeger?” whispered Mikasa.

Armin shrugged. He turned back to the boy. “Is it your first name, or your surname?” he asked.

The brunet scrunched his face up in confusion. Armin sighed and scooted over, next to the taller boy.

“My name is Armin Arlet,” he said. He pointed at Mikasa. “Her name is Mikasa Ackerman. Armin is my first name. Arlert is my surname.”

The boy paused. “Soor-name,” he attempted to say.

“Surname,” corrected Armin.

“Shur-name.”

“ _ Surname _ .”

“... Sur… name?”

Armin nodded. He asked, “What’s your first name?”

“Eh… Ehren.”

“Eren?” repeated Mikasa.

The boy—Eren nodded and stared back at the walls wistfully.

It was around a week later that the three landed on a job.

* * *

Rather,  _ Eren _ got a job.

“E… Eren, this is the alleyways—what are you-”

“Quite.”

A sigh. “Eren, it’s  _ quiet _ .”

_ “Quiet.” _

“Do you know what kind of place this is?” Mikasa hissed. “This is the alleyways-”

“Know,” Eren replied. “Place no take ‘Min and ‘Kasa.”

Armin faltered, nearly causing Mikasa to stumble. The shorter boy looked down at his feet; bandaged and unable to stand on his own, and suddenly, he felt shame coursing through. 

“I’m sorry,” muttered Armin.

Eren smiled.

The three settled down in a small room on the second floor of a building in the alleyways. Walking up the stairs, Eren eventually took over, gently holding Armin in a bridal style like the day they met as they climbed up the stairs. Without any items to unpack, the two children sat uncomfortably on a dusty chair as Eren bustled around.

“Eren,” Mikasa suddenly spoke. Eren turned around and cocked his head to the side. “When does the job start?”

“No worry,” said Eren. “Rest and care ‘Min,” he patted the two’s heads gently before leaving. 

* * *

“What kind of job do you think Eren got, Mikasa?” asked Armin.

Mikasa glanced at Armin before turning her gaze back to the soup. Vegetables laid cluttered on the cutting board and the pot was emitting small amounts of smoke. Not yet, she thought. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “He returns with a pouch of money each time, though.”

“You… you don’t think he’s doing something bad, do you?”

Mikasa sighed. “Us children. A female, and an injured boy. A teenager who can’t speak. What kind of job do you think he’d be able to get in these times?”

“Something illegal?” Armin suggested.

Mikasa shrugged. Her focus was moved onto the pot in front of her, bubbling as she put in the vegetables. The week had felt like a never-ending loop. Eren would leave the house, Mikasa would check on Armin’s leg, then begin making food, and then Eren would come back. He always had a pouch of money with him. At night, Armin would teach Eren how to speak before bed.

At first, Armin had thought that Eren was someone with a speech impediment. However, his frightening ease at learning how to speak caused Armin to think otherwise. Not even a month had passed and Eren could speak much better than before, only reverting back to broken speech when he was panicking.

It was like a day like any other when Armin woke up from his sleep. His leg had long since healed and he and Mikasa were thinking of finding a job. Disgruntled at the crick in his neck, he turned it the other way, the small blanket pulling away at the movement. 

Their ‘bed’ was simply an old mattress and a thin blanket. Without having any funds to spend on things besides food, the three of them would sleep on the same bed. On days where Armin wakes up before Eren, he would be reminded of just how small Eren seemed despite his height.

Eren’s age was easily forgotten and Armin would think that he was much older—when in reality—he wasn’t. Looking to be only a few years older than him, Armin often found himself feeling bad for pushing everything onto the older boy. Sometimes, it wasn’t the sleeping face of Eren that reminded him of how young he was. It was his behavior. Behavior so… innocent and childish that it shocked both him and Mikasa every time they saw it.

Soon, a year had passed since the fall of Shiganshina and Mikasa and Armin; both having their growth spurt, finally neared the height of Eren, not looking too small in his presence anymore. 

An understatement, really.


	3. slide down and survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, Eren really was a suicidal bastard; jumping right into the mouth of a Titan to save Armin, one would wonder if he has any self-preservation.

“You were the only one crazy enough to slide down a Titan’s throat and live, you suicidal bastard!”

Hange--who was sitting at the other side of the room--suddenly perked up and appeared in front of Eren in a split second. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity as she grabbed both of Eren’s hands.

“You slid down a Titan’s throat?” asked Hange excitedly.

Eren glared at Jean for a moment before turning back to Hange. He nodded.

“Wow!” Hange marvelled. “How was it? Was it hot? Wait! What happened?”

Eren stammered out an explanation, each word more incoherent than the other. Despite that, Hange’s eyes--if possible--sparkled even brighter with every word that exited Eren’s mouth. By the time he finished his stuttering story, Eren was leaning on the table with Hange dangerously close to him.

“And? And?” said Hange.

“Eh?” said Eren. He paused. “That’s… all…”

Hange stood up straight and fixed her glasses.

“Hm,” she said. “That’s quite a story, Eren. And that was at the battle at the Trost district, am I right?”

Eren nodded.

Trost. Yes, Trost.


	4. candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has candy in his pockets

“I’m hungry,” Sasha whined. 

Connie nodded eagerly. “So am I!”

Jean twitched for a moment before turning to scowl at the two, his gear shaking and rattling at the sudden movement. He raised both hands—empty—and cocked an eyebrow. “You think you guys are the only ones?” He snapped. “No! So just keep your mouth shut until we reach the end of the course!”

“ _ Yeesh _ ,” Connie muttered. “Harsh.”

Jean glared at the shorter boy, but he said nothing. Slowly, he turned away from the two and glanced at the brunet next to him. And as if sensing his gaze, Eren lifted his head and stared back at the other boy.

“Huh?” He said unintelligently.

_ This absolutely sucks _ , Jean thought. If only Shadis hadn’t separated them into groups of four—where he ended up with the most  _ stupid _ three in the Corps—then maybe he would have taken back his statement. But no. He was grouped with an idiot, a suicidal bastard, and a constant-hungry-idiot. And that awful.

“What happened?” Eren asked quietly. 

Just as Connie opened his mouth, Jean snapped, “Nothing happened. Just these two  _ idiots _ ,” he emphasized the word ‘idiot’ and jabbed a thumb at the two, “Were whining about being hungry.”

Eren’s eyes widened considerably in understanding. “Oh…” Then he dug his hands into his pockets and rummaged through them for a few seconds before pulling it out, revealing a handful of candies.

“Wha—”

“Food!” Sasha shrieked. She dove towards the brunet and grabbed the whole handful from his hands, emitting a sound of delight as she shoved several into her mouth. 

Connie gasped. “No fair!” He yelled. “Gimme some!” He lent a hand out at Sasha. However, the female hissed threateningly at the other boy before resuming her wild quest in consuming all the candies. “Eren!” He ran towards the brunet and shoved an empty hand. “Can I have some? Please?”

Eren sighed.

* * *

“Why do you even have candy in your pocket?” Jean asked.

Eren hummed. “I always have them in my pocket,” he answered. 

Connie’s eyes widened. “You  _ always _ had them? And you hid that from us?”

The brunet shrugged in response. “No one asked. Except Mikasa, since Armin doesn’t like sweets.”

“They knew,” Sasha bemoaned. 

Connie nodded solemnly. “They hid something very important from us. And we will seek revenge!”

“Of course,” Sasha agreed.


	5. lack of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager, five years old, has no friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indulgent fic after watching the episode of Eren meeting Armin in season 1

Ever since he was a child, his life was always dull.

His days would be spent outside, staring at the sky blankly as he sat idly on the grass near the walls. Sometimes, he would help his mom out with cleaning and cooking, and sometimes, he accompanied his dad to his jobs. Sometimes, he would go near the forest to collect firewood.

That was all.

When he was five, his dad came to ask him something.

“Eren,” his dad began. “Would you like to go to school? Or would you like to be taught at home?”

Eren looked up from his soup and blankly stared at his dad. On the right was his mother; her hazel eyes staring worriedly at him.

The boy picked up his spoon. “Home would be okay,” he replied. 

Dinner continued normally and Eren, oblivious to his mother’s worried gaze, eventually retired to his room. When night came, Eren tucked himself into his bed and closed his eyes. Distantly, he heard his parents’ voices.

“I’m worried, honey,” he heard his mother say.

There was a faint rustling of paper. “Hm? Why would you say that?”

“Eren has no friends. He spends the day doing nothing on the grass near the walls when he’s outside…” his mother paused, then said, “I’m worried.”

“I admit, his lack of friends is worrying… but he’s still young. He’s only five, after all. You’re worrying too much, Carla.”

A huff, but the conversation ended right there.


	6. flexibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is flexible. That's it. That's the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's... flexible. But in Floch's POV.

Floch snorted. “ _ Obviously, _ people with flexibility are better at gear.  _ Duh _ .”

He continued, “It’s clear as day as to why some of them were sent to the fields. They just weren’t flexible enough,” he scoffed. “Well, I’m flexible.”

“Well,” Connie began, “If you’re so sure, why is Eren so bad at the gear?” He pointed at the brunet that was only meters away from the two. 

Floch frowned. “That  _ can’t _ be right,” he declared. He squinted at the figure. “That can’t.”

Connie grinned. “I’m not flexible!” He boasted, before stilling. “Well, I  _ am _ flexible, but not a lot—but since I’m a genius, I can easily get flexible if I want! I just don’t.”

Floch huffed. “Yeah, rub it in,” he grumbled. Then he muttered, “Shrimp.”

* * *

Floch was puzzled. He was curious, he was confused, and most of all, he didn’t like this feeling of  _ not _ knowing. So when the loud trainee; Helen Yugger, was it? Or Ellen Yoosher?  _ Bah _ , anyway, when the loud trainee was seen as one of the most flexible—besides Annie and Mikasa—he was absolutely baffled. 

_ How?! _ He internally screamed. He had seen that guy. He absolutely  _ sucked _ with the gear.

Floch snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the trainee’s name.

“At least you can do  _ something _ , Eren.”  _ Ah, yes. Eren. Eren Yoosher. _

He turned around just in time to see Jean with the undeniable horse-like face sneering before it disappeared. 


	7. chaotic lifestyle (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaotic lifestyle of the Yeager family featuring the scary mom duo and the fearful Eren Kruger.

If one ever asked about the Yeager family, there was always one synchronized answer.

“They’re chaotic.”

Composed of two chaotic mothers, one emotionally tired father, one internally dead uncle, one happy aunt, and two god-level chaotic sons, the family was… simply chaotic. And maybe a little shady, but no one mentions that bit. After all, the last person to have spoken about the ‘incident’ went missing and no one wanted to dig deeper than what was presented to them.

At first glance, the family seemed awkward. After all, two mothers and one father seemed like a recipe for murder, yet, it seemed as if the duo mothers lived in perfect harmony, even at the price of the father’s sanity.

“Chocolate cake?” Dina repeated excitedly.

Carla nodded with just as much excitement. She clapped her hands joyfully. “I’m sure Zeke will love it!”

“Oh.”

“Hm?”

“What about Eren? You know he  _ abhors _ chocolate.”

The brunette waved her hands dismissively. “ _ Bah _ ,” she said. “Just strap him down and feed it to him.”

Dina blinked before cracking a smile, clapping delightedly. “Wonderful!” she said joyfully.

Eren, Eren Kruger, that is, paused midstep in entering the kitchen and wisely took a step back. He swiftly turned around and left the kitchen with an impassive expression.

_ ‘I saw nothing.’ _


	8. eren transmigrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen-Z Eren, graphic novel nerd, reads Attack on Titan, dies, and then promptly wakes up as one of the main characters of Attack On Titan. Did he mention that there was a System?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those PRG games where the system takes points, reward points, and gives quests is now on a screen in a true, SV-style.

Eren threw the graphic novel down and let out a loud groan of irritation.  _ Why? _ He thought forlornly as he glared at the fallen book with contempt. The item was a little worn at the edges and the cover was neatly laminated with a large white sticker stuck on the back that said ‘Property of Smiths Library’. However, the state of the book was not what bothered him the most. No, it was the content. 

Attack On Titan, a widely known popular graphic novel by Hajime Isayama was about the protagonist’s determination and untimely end by the hands of his childhood friend-turned-villain that later grows to commit mass genocide. Why did he care? Of course, he did! He shared the same name as the friend-turned-villain, and it only served to make him irritated each time the boy did something utterly stupid or downright cruel to the point where he often flipped an extra few pages whenever he saw an embarrassing moment come near.

The book in question--the last volume, by the way--ended horribly with the death of the protagonist  _ and _ all his friends including the stupid friend-turned-villain, and okay, maybe that was to be expected with how the author continued to mention that the story was not going to end happily, and okay, it was obvious with how they killed so many characters off that  _ it wasn’t _ , but that didn’t stop his frustration at all.

Shaking his head, he looked back at the clock and grinned.  _ Perfect _ , he thought. As quiet as possible, he hopped off his bed in a leisure manner and crept down the stairs, grabbing his coat and wallet in the process.  _ Time for a snack. _ And as he walked down the empty streets of his neighbourhood, whistling softly with both hands in his pocket, he never would have thought that this was his last midnight walk.

But it was.

As he neared the convenience store, he spotted a child.  _ What the fuck is a child doing here at midnight? _ He thought. The child looked absolutely confused, wandering as tears began to fill his eyes, and as the child remained unaware of his surroundings, he tried to stamp down his ever-growing horror.  _ No _ , he thought. The smaller figure was in the middle of the crosswalk, standing still and oblivious to the nearing car who  _ also _ seemed to be unaware of the child.  _ Get out of there! _ He internally screamed, abandoning whatever self-preservation he had to push the child out of harm’s way.

He almost regretted his actions as he felt nothing but immense pain.

* * *

_ Huh… where am I? _

Underneath him was unmistakable  _ grass _ and he knew that he was leaning against a tree--but that was impossible.  _ I was hit by a car _ , he thought.  _ But why am I leaning against a fucking tree? _

“Eren, wake up.”

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and gasped. No, it wasn’t the unknown girl who looked strangely similar to the girl from the graphic novel, but it was the big bright letters on top of her head-- _ shit _ . Thick bold letters that said ‘ **MIKASA ACKERMAN** ’ were bright, and as much as he wanted to focus on the girl, he couldn’t stray his eyes from the sign. He turned to the left and jolted when he saw a similar window open.

With a mechanical voice akin to Google Translate, it said:

**Welcome to the system. In accordance to your irritation towards the ending of ‘ATTACK ON TITAN’ and your desire to change the protagonist’s villain-friend’s behavior, you are now the character ‘EREN YEAGER’. OOC may only be unlocked at a later date along with several other abilities. Failure to comply will result in death.**

And  _ wow _ was that a warm welcome because threatening him with death was  _ such a kind thing _ \--wait. Did the game say…

**Welcome to the system. In accordance with your irritation towards the ending of ‘ATTACK ON TITAN’ and your desire to change the protagonist’s villain-friend’s behavior, you are now the character ‘EREN YEAGER’. OOC--**

_ “I know, I know! You don’t have to repeat it!”  _ He snapped at the system.

As if pouting the window became smaller before enlarging once again. This time, the window opened to show his--Eren Yeager’s stats.

**[PLAYER NAME:** **EREN YEAGER**

**TITAN: CURRENTLY LOCKED**

**ABILITY: NONE**

**HP: 10/10**

**PL: LEVEL 1**

**EXP: 10]**

_ “Wait! System, I don’t even play games and you expect me to know--” _

**‘TITAN’ will only be unlocked after consumption of one--** _excuse me?_ **\--please do not interrupt the system. ‘ABILITY’** **will be unlocked at a later date. ‘HP’ is his points and may increase with certain qualifications. ‘PL’ is power level and is your power level. ‘EXP’ may be used in the store to unlock OOC. (also known as MP: morality points)**

“Eren?”

Eren looked away from the window and paused for a moment before blurting out, “Wasn’t your hair shorter?”

Mikasa frowned at him. She glanced pointedly at him and said, “We need to get home to get your mom the firewood. Here.” She handed him a pile of wood, and at the confused glance he gave the dark-haired girl, she added, “You didn’t collect any.”

_ “What a shitty guy.” _ He thought.

As the two walked down the streets, Eren took in every detail, marvelling at how peaceful everything seemed to be. However, after taking note of the copy-paste style homes, he eventually turned his attention to Mikasa, or her stats. 

_ “Wait that’s not fair! How come Mikasa has higher… well  _ everything _ than me?” _

**‘MIKASA ACKERMAN’ is an Ackerman. Trade EXP for information on Ackermans?**

_ “No! I’m just asking why Mikasa’s Power Level is fucking 46!” _

The system paused.  **[MIKASA ACKERMAN’S PAST]. Early unlock with EXP?**

_ “No! I already know it!” _

**‘PROTAGONIST’ has not experienced the incident. He has only heard of it. Early unlock with EXP?**

There was a near-hopeful tone in the system’s voice as it continued to badger him to trade memories for EXP points. However, he remained stubborn in his decision and instead ignored the system and walked with Mikasa to her--his house. On their way, the two came across several soldiers and Eren flinched in disgust as a blond old man came near him, clearly drunk if his breath was anything to say. He looked over to the man’s PL and his eyebrows rose at the surprisingly high level.  _ Wow… Level 81? _ He thought.

_ Still, _ He thought.  _ I wonder what day it is. _

The story, Attack On Titan, began with the explanation of the walls and the structures of it and later skipped to the protagonist being beaten up by some older kids. It was then that he, Eren, and Mikasa made their first appearance. As of, Eren had no way of knowing if he woke up on  _ that _ day, or a day or more in the past.

“Hey, Mikasa. What day is it?”

Mikasa stared at him, and had Eren not looked closely, he would have missed the worry that flashed for a minuscule moment. 

“Are you that confused to not know?” Mikasa answered. However, she did tell him a moment later. And… well… today was the day.

_ Shit _ . He thought.

* * *

**‘CARLA YEAGER’ mother of Eren Yeager and wife of ‘GRISHA YEAGER’.**

And boy, did Eren blink at the level of Carla’s Power Level. Or was he just  _ really _ weak? He turned to his ‘father’ and moved his eyes towards the window on top of his head. 

**‘GRISHA YEAGER’ father of ‘EREN YEAGER’ and ‘ZEKE YEAGER’ and husband of ‘CARLA YEAGER’ and ‘DINA FRITZ’. Unlock hidden story for additional EXP?**

Eren rolled his eyes.  _ “I know the story of Zeke and Dina. Maybe not as intimately as Eren, but it was one of the good things that the changing point of view showed.” _

T he system seemed to pout at his statement.  **Unlock hidden DETAILED story for additional EXP?**

_ “No.” _

* * *

“Eren wants to join the Survey Scouts.”

Before Eren could react, Carla was right in front of him and a window was blaring at his side. 

**[Q]: How will you reply?**

  1. **Make a grand speech**
  2. **Deny the accusation**
  3. **Yell** ****



And  _ boy _ , did Eren want to press C. And no matter how much he wanted to do just that, he knew that he would only embarrass himself. That’s why…  _ “B, please.” _

**Please try again.** The system replied.  **OOC may only be unlocked at a later date. Failure to comply will result in death.**

_ “Then don’t make it a choice!”  _

**You should have better intuitions.** Was all the system said, and it sounded utterly sassy despite the monotonous Google Translate voice it used. 

In the end, Eren made a grand speech and later ran out of the house.

* * *

**[UNLOCKED: MIKASA ACKERMAN - Protective Mother Hen]**

_ “What the fuck, system?” _

**You have unlocked [MIKASA ACKERMAN - Protective Mother Hen].**

_ “I know.” _

**I do not understand.**

_ “How did I unlock motherly instincts inside a 9-year-old girl?” _

**No comment.**

* * *

Eren was honestly scared at how  _ wise _ Armin was. His words were on point and it was even more scarier than awakening mother instincts inside a 9-year-old girl… which wasn’t funny. Stop laughing, system. He can see the window  _ shaking _ and he knows that it isn’t from instability or anger.

That’s why, when Armin’s sentence trailed off and the crash of familiar lightning struck from outside the walls, he knew that whatever peacefulness that this place upheld was soon going to be gone. 

**[TASK: run to your house!]**

**Rewards: 50 EXP**

**Level 2 PL**

**X/20 HP**

_ “You aren’t giving me a choice, are you?” _


	9. hidden softie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Shadis has a soft spot for Eren.

Everyone in the 104th Training Corps knew of the frightening retribution and humiliation that followed a cadet after damaging military items; gear, straps, jacket,  _ everything _ . And everyone knew of the punishment that was inflicted when a cadet appeared in front of the instructor with a ripped jacket. So when Eren willingly walked up to the instructor one day after accidentally tearing his jacket, everyone watched with bated breaths, anxious for what was soon to come.

“You tore your uniform,” Keith Shadis stated quietly. His eyes drifted from Eren’s face after remaining for a few seconds to the rip in his jacket.

“Yes sir,” Eren began, but before he could speak further, the instructor raised a hand and he immediately quietened.

“Oi,” Connie whispered in astonishment. “He’s not yelling.”

Sasha nodded, confusion evident on her face as she watched the instructor. “Why is he not, though?” She asked.

Jean scowled. “Who knows?” He grumbled before glaring at the brunet from afar. “But I don’t like it.”

Then… 

“If I see any signs of damage tomorrow, you  _ will _ be facing punishment, Cadet.”

“Huh?” Connie blurted out. “Nothing?”

“Nothing?” Sasha repeated. “No punishment?”

Jean nodded.  _ What the actual fuck _ , he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
